Harry Potter: American Idol?
by SunshineAddict
Summary: Harry goes to America to win American Idol. The ultimate revenge on Hermione for winning Say What? Karaoke. (sequel to Say What? Karaoke: Hogwarts Style)


Disclaimer: I didn't write Harry Potter. All Hail J.K. Rowling.

AN: I admit I have been channeling J.K. a bit with all this waiting… I'm just lazy

AN: If you haven't read Say What? Karaoke: Hogwarts Style, then do so now or all will be lost.

AN: I dedicate this to Red Bull, my life force.

**Harry Potter: American Idol?**

Harry slowly paced his room. He was currently very angry. He had lost. He hadn't lost a Quidditch game. No. Something even more important- a karaoke contest. He suffered complete embarrassment. Especially losing to Hermione.

He was determined. He wanted revenge.

"Watch out America. For, I am your new American Idol." he said to himself.

Harry was on a plane to Los Angeles. He was going to audition for American Idol, and he was going to win.

Now, Harry was actually a very good singer. No one just ever knew it, what with all his saving the world shit. Now that Voldemort had gone into hiding, for he had lost too, Harry didn't need to worry about him. So on the plan to L.A. Harry was contemplating several things.

'This is me. Contemplating. Now…I could either A) win American Idol. Losing is not an option. B) Go back to 'Jolly Ole' England and simple get revenge on Hermione, or C) disappear to some remote country where no one will ever find me. Like Djibouti."

Fortunately, Harry decided to go with option A, winning American Idol.

Now Harry had watched it before, because everyone has seen American Idol. No one can resist that Simon.

"Welcome to Los Angeles, everyone. I hope your flight was enjoyable. Enjoy your stay," said an entirely too cheerful voice over the speaker.

'Hello, America. Hello, American Idol.'

Harry caught the first cab he could get, and he gave the driver the address of his hotel. After he checked in, he went up to his room.

"Now, what song should I sing at my audition?" he asked himself aloud.

He took out some paper and a pen (he WAS raised by Muggles) and started a list.

Songs to Sing

Jesse McCartney- Beautiful Soul (I like this song, but I know people who find it annoying )

Lindsay Lohan –Rumors ('nuff said)

The Clash- London Calling (Fabulous. I love them. All time fav band!)

Harry instantly scratched off Jesse McCartney. Too many people don't like that song. The wrong song can give off the wrong impression. And Lindsay Lohan…well he didn't want to seem like puff.

(puff- Brit slang for gay, and I am not a homophobe, I am bisexual. You rock, gays!)

So he chose The Clash. He was trying to go for more the rock look anyway. That I-just-rolled-out-of-bed-and-threw-on-last-weeks-clothes look.

So the next thing to do was get dressed.

Two hours later Harry wandered out of the hotel. He caught a cab and went to the audition spot. He saw the long line and went to the front of it. People started objecting, but Harry IS a wizard, so one quick hidden wand wave, and no one was objecting. The door opened and there sat Paula, Randy and of course…Simon.

"Number 137, please state your name and what song you'll be singing," said Paula sweetly.

"My name is Harry and I'll be singing The Clash's 'London Calling'," Harry said.

Simon raised an eyebrow trying not to look mildly interested. "Go on"

The music started and Harry began to sing:

'London calling to the faraway towns  
Now that war is declared and battle come down  
London calling to the underworld  
Come out of the cupboard, all you boys and girls  
London calling, now don't look at us  
Phony Beatle mania has bitten the dust  
London calling, see we ain't got no swing  
'Cept for the ring of that truncheon thing'

Now that first chorus of the song was quite impressive, so Harry stopped there.

Paula, Randy and Simon didn't even have to look at each other. They all knew one thing. He was amazing.

'Harry, you're in," said Simon.

Harry knew he was quite amazing if Simon didn't even say an insult.

Harry left the audition place after making plans on where to go for the show. As he was walking out, he smiled to himself. 'Hello, stardom,' he thought to himself.

A bit short, but hey! Am already working on 2nd chapter,

Aren't you all just proud of me!

Special thanks to my BFF Rae, who's also my beta! For her song suggestions (1 and 2, The Clash was my contribution)


End file.
